La haine et la veangence
by I lovedwardcullen and Twilight
Summary: Une petite histoire de Sakura et Naruto qui vont a l'akatsuki et Sasuke arrive a Konoha...Quel sont ces ces raisons de revenir et que vont être ses réaction quand il entendras que Sakura et partit? Sakura et Itachi et Naruto
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Elle était triste, elle sentait de la pure haine. Elle l'aimait jusqu'au jour où l'homme qu'elle aimait ''Sasuke'' lui dit pour la troisième fois qu'elle était énervante et après il parti en lui disant merci. Même après que Naruto soit revenu après avoir combattu avec Sasuke. Elle voulait tellement le revoir, mais cela faisait déjà trois ans qu'il était parti et qu'elle ne l'avait plus jamais revu.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

-Salut Sakura-chan! Cria Naruto

-Salut Naruto!

-Tu as l'air triste. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? C'est Sasuke n'est-ce pas!

-Oui! Je m'excuse, je dois partir.

Sans lui laisser la chance de lui répondre, elle reparti dans sa chambre. Elle commença a faire sa valise elle avait décider de quitter de konoha et ne jamais revenir.

Vers 11 heures, elle était prête pour partir, elle ne savait pas où elle irait. Après avoir marcher environ une heure dans la foret.

-Où devrais-j'aller?

-Sakura? C'est bien toi?

-Qui est là?

-Hn! Que fais tu a cette heure de la nuit, tu pourrais te faire attaquer!

-Sa-su-ke-Kun?!

Sasuke descendit de l'arbre. Sakura n'en croyait pas ces yeux. Elle le regarda longuement avant de se retourner et commença à courir. Elle sentit que Sasuke la suivez. Elle s'arrêta nette et se retourna pour voir Sasuke qui était a côté d'elle.

-Sasuke! Laisse moi, tu m'as déjà assez faite de la peine comme sa?

-Hn! Comme si je voulais. Tu vas où?

-Pas de tes affaires! BYE

Elle s'enfouit à toute vitesse, mais cette fois il ne la suivi pas.

-A la prochaine! Sakura-chan…

Elle s'enfuit, jusqu'à qu'elle fonça dans quelqu'un. Au début, elle pensait que ce n'était qu'un rêve, mais en effet c'était vrai. Quelqu'un la pris par les bras et la retourna, elle vit un personnage qu'elle ne pouvait pas distinguer à cause qu'il n'y avait pas assez de lumière. Elle remarqua par exemple que le personnage était un homme. Au début, elle commença à penser que c'était Sasuke.

-Sasuke, c'e… c'est……toi?

-Non! Ne me mets pas au même niveau que mon p'tit frère.

-Itachi, que fais tu? Lâche MOI!

-N'oublie pas! Ce n'est pas moi qui a foncer dans quelqu'un c'est plutôt TOI qui m'a foncer dedans. De toute manière que fais tu ici?

-Pas de tes affaires. LACHE MOI!!!

-Non! Tu dois me dire qu'est-ce que tu fais et où vas-tu?

-Je m'enfuis de………Konoha et je ne sais pas où je vais…j…je continue juste mon chemin…

-A bon! Pourquoi tu t'enfuis. Lui demanda-t-il en la lâchant

-A cause de….de….de… lui

-Qui? Lui?

-Non…non, c'est juste que je veux plus être a Konoha!!!

-Tu sais! Tu viendras avec moi que tu le veule ou non.

-Pou…pou…pour…pour faire…que...quoi? Pourquoi?

-Je veux te proposer quelque chose!!!

Cela faisait déjà trois jours qu'il n'y avait pas de nouvelle de Sakura parce qu'elle ne sortait plus de sa petite maison. Alors, Naruto était très inquiet. Il décida de la visiter.

-SAKURA-CHAN t'est là???

Personne, lui répondit. Il décida de monter dans la chambre, il s'attendez a se faire frapper, mais il vit que la chambre n'avait pas été nettoyer pendant au moins deux jours.

-Sakura?

Il sortit de la chambre et commença a courir vers une grande habitation avec un symbole de feu dessus.

-Tsunade-sama…Sakura…partit…chez pas…quand…où

-Calme les nerves Naruto je n'ai rien compris de se que tu as dit. Peut tu répéter?

-Sakuraestpartijenesaispasoùniquand!!!!

-Oh!!! Sakura est partie au restaurant, mais pourquoi…

-NON!!! Elle n'est plus chez elle. Pas dans sa maison et pas dans Konoha!!!

-A bon

-NON!!! PAS A BON, LA VIEILLE BIQUE!!!

Chapitre 2

Tsunade devint très fâchée de savoir fait traitée de bique.

-NARUTO!!!

-……

-TU VAS LE PAYER DE M'AVOIR TRAITÉE DE VIEILLE BIQUE

Avec un petit sourire, elle ajouta :

-Aprèsqu'on retrouve Sakura!!!

-Oh, ça tombe bien, il y a une nouvelle venue, elle vient de très loin et elle est une ninja d'une force incroyable, elle va venir avec cous pendant cette journée. Tu iras avec Kakashi et la jeune fille qui s'appelle Kaguya.

-KAGUYA-CHAN! VIENS ICI!!!

-oui, répondit une voix douce

-Viens, tu vas aller dans une mission de retrouvaille avec l'équipe 7, il y a Naruto, Kakashi et il y est supposer d'avoir une autre fille mais c'est elle que vous devrais retrouver.

Kaguya sourit a Naruto en le voyant et elle sentit quelqu'un derrière elle.

-alors, c'est toi la p'tit nouvelle qui va nous aider a retrouver Sakura? Hum!!!

En se retournant elle vit un homme d'au moins deux têtes plus grand qu'elle. Il avait des cheveux gris et il avait un masque qui couvrait tout son visage à part un œil.

-Enchanté!!! Je m'appelle Kakashi et je suis le sensei de l'équipe 7!!!

-Hai! Moi je suis…

-Kaguya, répondit Naruto

-tu as l'air d'un vrai parleur.

Sakura se réveilla en sursaut. Elle prit sa cape de l'akatsuki et la mi sur elle.

-t'es réveiller enfin!!! Viens on va t'aider a apporter Naruto ici et tu lui expliqueras tous.

-Merci! Itachi-san

Sakura était maintenant méchante et faisait partie de l'akatsuki et on lui avait donner un vœux, alors leur dire qu'elle resterais a condition que Naruto soit là aussi. Alors, c'était le jour qu'ils irais chercher Naruto. Elle regarda longuement Itachi et constata qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à Sasuke mais en plus vieux!!! L'akatsuki se parlèrent tous de choses différents. Sakura avait hâte de retrouver Naruto parce que pour elle Naruto était un bon ami a part Ino qui était sa rivale et sa meilleure amie.

Vers la nuit Sakura partie pour Konoha, Elle se rappela qu'on ne saura pas qui était-elle, pare qu'elle s'avait teint les cheveux en noir. Elle marcha longuement et réussie à se rendre à Konoha, elle vit un gars au cheveux jaune, un homme au cheveux blanc et une fille au cheveux rouge.

-NARUTO, Est-ce toi???

-Sakura-chan?!?!?

Naruto se retourna et vit la fille qu'il aimait tant mais avant qu'il puissent relaxer, il remarqua que cette fille avait les cheveux noirs et non les cheveux roses.

-Tu n'est pas Sakura qui est-tu???

-Naruto, c'est moi Sakura!!!

-Non, Sakura avait les cheveux roses… Si tu est vraiment Sakura dit-moi tous les amis que nous avions et la gars que Sakura aimait!!!!!

-Comme ami nous avons : Kiba et Akamaru, Choji, Shino, Neji, Gaara, Kankouro, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Lee, Gaï, Jiraya, Kakashi, toi, Iruka, Hayate, Konohamaru, Aoba Yamachiro, Asuma, Sarutobi, Baki, Choze, Akimichi, Dan, Ebisou, Ebizou, Fugaku Uchiha, Gen Aburame, Genma, Haku, Ibiki Morino, Iwashi, Izumo Kamizouki, Kotetsu Hagane, Mitsuki, Nara Shikaku, Nidaime, Obito Uchiha, Raido, Sai, Sarutobi, Yamato et Udan

Et comme fille il y a : Hinata, TenTen, Chiyo, Temari, Moi, Tsunade, Kurunaï, Ino, Inoichi, Shizune, Hanabi, Tsume, Hana, Tonome, Tsume Inuzuka, Mikoto Uchiha,Karine, Anko, Hanoko, et l'homme que j'aime est Sasuke Uchiha!

Naruto resta bouche bée, il ne pouvait pas croire ses oreilles.

-S-Sakura!!!

Il l'a prit dans ses bras et lui donna un gros calîn

-Où étais-tu passée???

-Il faut que je te parle Naruto… viens avec moi…

-Est-ce que sa va?

Sakura commença à marcher vers la forêt et Naruto l'a suivit. Plus loin dans la forêt, elle se retourna et le regarda dans les yeux. Elle lui dit :

-Naruto, j'ai…un secret, je suis…

-ENCEINTE cria Naruto

-NON!!!! Je fais partie de…

-DE QUOI?!?!?!

-DE L'ASKARTAFSUNHKI

-QUOI?????????? DE QUOI??? HUN

-del'akatsuki

-De l'émission Tsuki?

-De L'AKTSSUUSUSUUSUSKI

-Tu fais parti de L'AKATSUKI!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

-oui, Éspèce d'enfoiré

-Sakura-chan,


End file.
